The Saviour and The Prisoner
by aussieaddicted
Summary: Emma and Regina were settling down for a beautiful life together when a horror tears them apart. Fighting for Regina's life, the family and friends of the couple must pull together to figure out what is going on and why Regina's in trouble before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

"And I love you." Emma whispered as she took her wife by the hand. "You do?" Regina mumbled with hope reflecting from her eyes. "I do. I do, I do, I do. I always will. You know that, Regina." Getting up slowly, she kissed her dark haired maiden on the left cheek, on the nose, on the forehead as she did every morning before breakfast. It'd become sort of a habit for Emma, who had become infatuated with Regina ever since they decided to fight for one another instead of fighting on opposite sides. "Pancakes or English muffins this morning?" Noticing how hungry she was, Regina replied "both." "Okay, beautiful. Get a few more minutes rest, alright?"

With a smile and a wink, Emma moved herself to the kitchen and Regina watched her go, her lover's blonde locks bouncing as she walked with purpose. Closing her eyes, Regina thought for a moment. She thought about her old self - strong, determined, self-absorbed and dangerous. She thought of Emma's - guarded, head strong and powerless. She thought of their son, Henry - sweet, courageous and smart. Without Henry, Emma and Regina wouldn't have met and that thought scared her the most. Without Emma, she was a lost and lonely puppy trying to be the head of a wolf pack to hide her own vulnerability. Emma understood Regina more than anyone ever had. She got that there was more to her than meets the eye and Emma never gave up on Regina when others avoided her at best. She was forever grateful for that. Her life had turned around since Emma had turned up on her doorstep and because of her, Regina was a better person - stronger, more confident and most definitely more capable of loving. Before Emma, Henry was the only one Regina allowed herself to adore.

"Regina. Are you alright?" She turned with a start to notice that Emma was holding a plate of food under her nose. "Oh... Yes, I'm fine." She blinked quickly several times and sat up straight to take the offerings. Emma sat beside her. "What are you thinking about?" "Us. Henry. The past, the present, the future. That sort of thing." Emma looked down, and lifted Regina's chin gently before kissing her tenderly. "We'll... be... fine," she whispered between kisses. "And you need your breakfast. You're looking pale." Emma kissed Regina's neck gently, once, twice... There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You, eat." Emma got up swiftly and made a beeline for the keys. Opening the door, she acknowledged her parents, Snow and Charming - everyone she knew was a fairy tale character, thus making her the child of Snow White and her husband, and the wife of her own mother's step mother, which always made her giggle. "Mom, dad..."

"Emma, where's Regina?! We need to speak to her. Now." "W-what? Why? She's... over there." Charming stormed in the direction of the bed in which his long-term enemy turned daughter-in-law was sitting, smiling to herself. He grabbed her plate of half eaten pancakes and moved it to the kitchen before grabbing her by the arm as softly as he could but as firmly as he needed. "Regina. You're not safe. We need to move you. Now. We don't have time to explain. You're coming with us. Emma, you stay here and wait for Henry. He knows where we are." As her parents and her wife were leaving, it was all Emma could do to stand there, staring and wondering what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke with a crook in her neck and an ache in her lower back. Sitting up, she took in her dark and dusty surroundings and listened to the whispers overlapping like an ocean trapped in her heart. Her physical pain was nothing compared to the voices in her head and the words flying around her. They were deafening and she was trapped.

Walking behind her parents, Emma felt like a prisoner herself and without Regina by her side, she felt like she had failed the woman she loved the most and gone against everything she'd promised at the alter. She'd lost Regina and she'd lost Henry. She promised she would keep them safe and she had not a clue where either were and whether or not they were okay without her. "Daddy... where are we going?" David startled at the sudden use of a word he'd not often heard from his first born. "Um-" "Don't," Mary Margaret, Emma's mother and David's wife cut in. "You'll only confuse her and she's had enough." "Had enough of what? Lies? Secrets? Magic?" the Saviour looked at her parents. "We might have been okay for a while but even I know... even I know that magic never really leaves Storybrooke. So what's really going on?"

Cold and shivering, Regina used all of her strength and courage to stay awake. She was terrified - she hadn't been in so long that she'd almost forgotten how it felt. She thought she'd left her fears behind but all she wanted was a hug whether that was from Emma, Henry or even Mary Margaret. Even her mother's hugs had to be better than sitting alone in a place that she didn't know and without even an idea of how she would get home. She felt for a door, or a latch or something but nothing but dust and rocks came up. Collecting them into a pile, she lay them underneath her head. Exhaustion was taking over and she had no idea why - one minute she was eating breakfast with her beautiful wife and the next she woke up in one of the darkest places she'd ever experienced. The darkest place she'd experienced was her heart and even that was brighter than the hell hole she was in. Henry had brightened it and Emma had softened it. She was just becoming human and just beginning to feel worth something. "Nothing ever works out for me, doo daa, doo daa. I'm screwed and I've lost everything, doo daa, doo daa..." she sang through the tears that were threatening to soak the rock pile pillow. As she lay down in surrender, she noticed then the complete absence of magic and for once, she was almost at peace.

"Emma... She's..." "What your mother's trying to say is that Regina's in trouble and we don't know how to help her but what we do know is that we need to protect you and we need to protect Henry and we need to do it now." "But wh- So you did lose her?!" Before Emma could get a reply, they heard a scuttling sound and a few branches broke up ahead. David pulled out his sword with an I've Got This nod to his family and paced forwards through a clearing. Nothing. Nothing at all was there. Of course. There was never anything there. "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not stupid either. Show yourself, beast!"

A few hours later, or even minutes, she wasn't sure, Regina woke with a start. She was sweating - clearly somebody had been watching over her because the cold had been torture. Smiling at the small glimpse of hope, she sat up slowly as she noticed her bruised knuckles and cut hands. She felt around her body slowly - every crack and crevice just to make sure that she was alive and breathing. Everything turned out okay besides her already noted aches and pains and she took a breath. "You're fine," she reassured herself. The sleep had kicked a switch inside of her - she had to get out of here when she had the chance. "But where on earth am I?" she scowled at the floor and at the walls or the ceiling or was it just the air? It was too dark to tell. Gathering her thoughts, she decided to wait a while. Somebody had to pass by.

David felt a thud beside him. A body had hit the ground - a body all too familiar. "Henry?!" "It's okay. I'm okay. I was just up in that tree. Did you tell my moms?" "Yeah, kid." David laughed out a sigh of relief and anger. Ruffling Henry's hair, he called out to Emma and Mary Margaret. "It's alright. It's just Henry." Looking at his grandson for the third time in a moment, he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay - I was beginning to get seriously worried when you didn't answer my calls." Henry shuffled slowly. "I kind of lost the phone and I went back to find it, I swear but then I thought someone was after me and I ran and ran and ended up in that tree and I-" embraced by his family, he stopped rambling and allowed himself to feel safe again.

What felt like hours had passed and still Regina felt useless. Nobody was going to come by. Nobody was going to feed her. She couldn't use magic and she didn't have Emma. She couldn't cuddle Henry and she didn't even have a weapon to defend herself. She was completely alone - a feeling she knew all too well. A complete, overwhelming, sense of loneliness. The emotion she had solely felt for years. "How stupid was I to think I'd be okay?" she whispered to herself, allowing another tear to roam free before wiping it away swiftly with the back of her hand. She couldn't allow herself to be weak. She had to prepare herself for whatever fate lay beyond the four walls.

"Wait..." Henry looked around slowly for a moment.  
"Where's mom? Regina? My mom?"  
"About that... We're not sure."  
"You lost her?! And mom, you let them?!"  
"Kid, I wasn't th-"  
"She got away from us, Henry."  
"We have to find mom! We have to!"

"Not without me, you're not."


End file.
